MENGEJARMU
by Sweet Magenta
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang benci terlibat dengan urusan 'CINTA'. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi saat takdir mulai bersenang-senang.../"Bersikap manislah padanya, Teme. Apa kau tidak takut pada hukum karma?" ujarnya berusaha menyakinkan/"Cih, aku tidak peduli!"/Tahukah kau? Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat./Bad summary/SasuSaku slight SasoSaku/Mind to RnR?
1. prolog

**-Prolog-**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku dan mungkin bisa berubah.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, OOT, ANEH BANGET, TYPO BERTERBANGAN, garing, ETC.**

* * *

**MENGEJARMU**

* * *

"**Ini untuk mu. Aku yang buat sendiri loh aku mohon ambillah!"**

**Pinta seorang gadis berambut _softpink _itu kepada cowok pujaannya yang masih diam tak merespon.**

''**Tidak."**

**Iris mata **_**onyx **_**cowok ****itu memandang tajam pada iris **_**emerald **_**sang gadis**** dan menolaknya dengan ketus.**

**.**

**.**

"**Sasuke-**_**kun, **_**terimalah, kali ini saja dan setelah itu kau boleh membuangnya!"**

**Gadis itu menawarkan bento yang ia bawa.**

"**Aku tidak sudi menerima makanan itu darimu. Jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi, Sakura!"**

**"...kau sama saja seperti mereka!"  
**

"**Sasuke-**_**kun**_**... hiks..hiks..."**

**Butiran bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya yang menyimpan iris **_**emerald **_**yang indah. Mengalir lembut melewati pipinya yang mulus.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Aku menyerah...**_**"**

**.**

**.**

''**Teme, perasaan aku tidak melihat Sakura-**_**chan**_**, ada apa ya?"**

"**Bukan urusanku, Dobe."**

**.**

**.**

"**Hei, SAKURA! Apa yang kau lakukan!"**

**.**

**.**

"**Bersikap manislah padanya, Teme. Apa kau tidak takut pada hukum karma?"**

"**Cih, aku tidak peduli!"**

**.**

**.**

"**Ino-**_**chan**_**, aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi,"**

"**B-benarkah itu, Sakura-**_**chan**_**?"**

**.**

**.**

"**Namaku Akasuna no Sasori, siapa namamu?"**

**.**

**.**

"**Mengapa dadaku terasa sesak saat aku melihatnya bersama laki-laki brengsek itu, arrgghh..."**

**.**

**.**

"**Kau tak pantas mendapatkannya!"**

**"Cih, liat saja nanti."  
**

**.**

**.**

"**Sepertinya ia menyesal, hahahaha!"**

**.**

**.**

"**Jangan sentuh dia atau kau akan mati!"**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku tak menyukai mu!"**

"**B****erikan aku kesempatan,"**

**.**

**.**

**"Maafkan aku,**_**"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**"...Akan kubuat kau menyukaiku, Sakura."**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku akan MENGEJARMU sampai aku mendapatkan mu, Sakura!"**

**.**

**.**

"**Aishiteru, Sakura,"**

"**Bisakah kita bersama selamanya?"**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku bahagia bersama mu, Sakura..."**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

H-Hai... a-aku kembali lagi mempublish _fic _gaje ini yang sempat aku hapus karena aku tak sanggup melanjutkan karena..karena aku gak PeDe... .

Dan dengan PeDe-nya Aku mempublish _fic _ini lagi!

Idenya sih emang gaje dan PASARAN, tapi karena aku mau menyalurkan imajinasi dan meramaikan Pair SasuSaku jadinya aku bikin fic stress ini.

Hahahaha, udah ah cukup bacotannya.

Aku mau minta Concrit boleh 'kan? terus..terus... aku minta Reviewnya bo-boleh 'kan? (sama aja bego)

Terus..terus... dan kalo ada flamer yang nyasar(?) kesini aku juga sih alhamdulillah, karena bagaimanapun kotak ripyuku jadi penuh 'kan? *awkawkakwkakwak*

Pokoknya aku minta seikhlasnya, ya... mind to RnC?

Vii-chan


	2. Awal kisah

_NARUTO BELONGS TO MK-SENSEI. :)_

_DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, OKAY?_

_HAPPY READING DAH! XD_

_._

_._

_._

_"Melupakan seseorang yang kau cintai itu tidak semudah mengedipkan kedua matamu."_

.

.

.

Matanya yang menyimpan manik klorofil itu mengerjap berkali-kali guna menetralkan pandangannya setelah terbangun dari tidurnya yang 'nyenyak', mungkin. Masih dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai batas hidung, remaja berambut merah jambu itu masih enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Pandangannya menerawang langit-langit seolah memikirkan sesuatu seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kenapa... k-kenapa?" lirihnya, "kenapa aku selalu memimpikannya? Ini benar-benar gila! Ini sangat melelahkan, ck!" gumamnya kesal entah pada siapa di kamar bernuansa _pink _tersebut.

Ia mengingangat mimpinya tadi. Mimpi yang hampir setiap hari menghantui tidurnya. Mimpi dengan bagian-bagian yang selalu sama. Selalu 'dia' muncul dalam mimpinya itu.

Sakura masih diam. Tanpa terasa matanya memanas hingga penglihatannya buram. Dan setetes, dua tetes air matanya meleleh.

"Ghhh! Cukup!" Sakura mengacak-ngacak kesal rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan, lalu dengan gusar ia menyingkap kasar selimut bermotif bunga miliknya hingga memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang dibalut piyama polos berwarna ungu. Ia melangkah cepat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Brak!

Dan setelahnya gemuruh air terdengar.

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang bergetar juga giginya yang bergemlutuk pelan lantaran kedinginan. Sakura segera mengenakan setelan seragam sekolahnya yang ia letakkan di kasurnya.

Sambil mengancing seragamnya ia berjalan menuju cermin besar berbingkai merah muda lembut dengan ukiran yang apik yang ada di sisi kamar itu. Di depan cermin ia menyisir rambut panjang sepunggung sewarna gulali miliknya lalu berkacak pinggang memperhatikan kembarannya di dalam cermin itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Umm... sempurnaaaa. Tapi seperti ada yang kurang... tapi apa?" cerocosnya menatap dirinya yang memakai seragam _sailor _berlengan panjang berwarna biru tua dengan pita merah di bagian kerahnya. Lalu rok rempel bermotif kotak-kotak hitam dan biru di atas lutut juga kaus kaki putih panjang melilit kaki jenjangnya yang mengenakan sepatu kets berwarna putih.

"Aa... jepit!" Ia membuka kotak kecil di dekatnya yang isinya penuh dengan beragam jepit berbentuk ini dan itu. Lalu ia mengambil jepit berbentuk ceri dan mengapit poninya ke samping kiri. Ia berkaca lagi. Cantik.

Kemudian ia mengambil tas selempangan miliknya yang tergeletak di atas kasur dan bergegas ke ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya.

"Selamat pagi, bu!" sapa Sakura saat sampai meja makan kepada ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makanan ringan seraya menarik kursi untuk duduk.

"Selamat pagi, Saku. Hmm, tumben anak ibu tidak telat bangun? Biasanya ibu harus naik ke lantai dua untuk mematikan _alarm,_" ledek Mebuki kepada anak tunggalnya itu. Biasanya memang Sakura sering telat jika bangun pagi.

"Haaahhh, ibu! memangnya salah ya?" jawabnya sebal.

"Hihih, ibu 'kan cuma terharu," balas Mebuki cengengesan. Ia mengolesi roti dengan selai kacang dan meletakkannya di piring Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Paling tidak ibu memberiku hadiah kek atau apa kek bukannya ledekan," ucapnya sambil mengunyah roti, "ngomong-ngomong, ayah di mana, bu?" tanyanya disela-sela makannya.

"Ayahmu pergi ke kota Iwa dari kemarin sore, ada pertemuan entah apa itu, oh ya, dan katanya sekalian menjenguk rekan bisnisnya yang sakit. Harusnya sih ibu ikut tapi karena ibu sibuk ada rapat hari ini jadi ayahmu berangkat bersama rekannya yang lain," jawab wanita paruh baya berambut pendek itu.

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya bosan mendengar hal yang sangat monoton dalam lima belas tahun hidupnya, lalu melihat jam berwarna merah yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "Ah! Aku harus segera berangkat, bu."

Ia berjalan memutar meja untuk mengecup pipi ibunya.

"Hm, hati-hati, sayang," ingatnya. Sakura mengangguk.

Tidak kurang dari tiga puluh menit Sakura sampai di tempat dirinya mencari ilmu. Gedung mewah tiga tingkat dengan halaman luas yang ditengah-tengahnya terdapat air mancur yang lumayan besar dan gerbang pagar yang lumayan tingggi. Sekolah paling ternama di kota Konoha dengan fasilitas yang paling lengkap. _Konoha HighSchool._

Sakura turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan anggun masuk ke kawasan sekolah yang sudah mulai ramai. Senyum selalu terlukis di bibirnya karena di sepanjang lorong sekolah banyak adik atau kakak kelas yang menyapa dirinya yang memang lumayan tenar. Lalu saat ia menemukkan kelas yang ia tuju 'XII-IPA B', ia masuk ke kelasnya yang masih sepi dan mendapat sambutan dari sahabat pirangnya.

"Sakuraaaaaaaa!" teriak gadis berambut kuning panjang dikuncir kuda dengan poni yang menutupi mata kananya yang menyimpan iris _aquamarine._

Gadis gulali itu mengernyit.

"Ck! Bisa tidak teriak, nona cerewet?" ketusnya sambil memasuki kelas yang hanya ada dirinya dan sahabatnya yang bernama Ino dan berjalan ke mejanya. Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya nyengir-nyengir sambil menoel pundak Sakura.

"Hei, Jidat! Tumben berangkat pagi sekali? Biasanya telat mulu," ujar Ino sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Diam, _pig _aku benar-benar _badmood,_" gumamnya malas tanpa menatap Ino, "kau sendiri juga biasa telat. Pasti mengerjakan tugas," lanjutnya.

Ino mendengus, "Masa bodo! Aku sibuk. Jangan ganggu."

"Hah, dasar pig." ucapnya sebal. Lalu tanpa sadar ia mengingat 'dia' yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya itu. Ia benar-benar lelah, kepalanya ia tenggelamkan dalam lipatan tangannya di atas meja dan memejamkan mata.

.

.

Baru saja bel istirahat berbunyi, membuat anak-anak berhamburan keluar kelas sepeti akan ada badai saja. Sakura merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena saat jam pelajaran tadi ia malah tertidur. Untung saja tempat duduknya di paling pojok. Jadi paling tidak gurunya tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

"Jidat, ayo ke kantiiiin," rengek Ino.

"Ayo!" jawab Sakura semangat tiba-tiba saja _badmood-_nya hilang begitu saja, lalu ia menarik tangan sahabatnya itu keluar.

Suasana di kantin sangatlah ramai, banyak siswa-siswi yang datang ke kantin untuk menghilangkan lapar dan dahaga atau sekedar melepas penat dengan berbincang-bincang, dan lain-lain.

Seperti halnya Ino dan Sakura. Kedua gadis cantik itu berjalan anggun angkuh menuju meja yang terletak di paling pojok agak jauh dari keramaian.

Keduanya sangat asyik membicarakan obrolan-obrolan dari a sampai z. Yah, karena memang mereka sama-sama cerewet.

"...aaa, aku jadi ingin membeli tas imut itu!" celoteh gadis _ponytail _itu panjaaang lebar.

Sakura mengangguk antusias.

"Kau tahu? Hari ini pangeran kita masuk sekolah lagi kyaaaaaaaa!" Ino memekik.

"Eh? Maksudmu..."

BRAK!

Kedua gadis itu menoleh terkejut karena meja mereka digebrak oleh kedua tangan seorang gadis berkacamata berambut merah mencolok yang menatap keduanya dengan mata menyipit kesal.

"Hei, kalian! Berani sekali duduk di tempat kami, eh!? Kalian cari gara-gara ya!" bentaknya dengan manik _ruby-_nya yang memancarkan emosi.

Ino geram, "Kau sendiri seperti ratu saja membentak-bentak kami!"

Sedang Sakura hanya menatap malas 'musuh'-nya yang bernama Karin itu. Gadis paling sok di sekolah ini.

"Sudahlah, Ino-chan. Tidak usah terbawa emosi," ujar Sakura tenang lalu _emerald-_nya yang menantang berpaling ke arah Karin, "kau bilang 'tempat kami'? Cih, mimpi ya?" ejeknya tertawa sinis sambil menopang dagu.

"Grrr... pergi kalian! Apa kalian buta? Masih banyak tempat kosong disini!" gertaknya lagi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi... siapa cepat dia dapat, Karin-_san_. Oh iya, apa kalian buta? Masih banyak tempat kosong disini," jawabnya mengulang kata-kata Karin disertai wajah polos yang dibuat-dibuat, mendengar itu Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Buahahahahaha... eh? mangap keceplosan, hmmpppfftttsss." Ino tersenyum geli menahan tawa melihat wajah Karin yang memerah karena malu. Dua gadis berambut pirang dan merah di belakang Karin pun juga tampak menahan tawa.

"hmmppffs... s-sudahlah, Karin. Masih banyak tempat kosong, ayo kita pergi," ujar gadis cantik berambut _curly gold _yang bernama Hotaru tersebut.

**"Iya, aku sudah lapar nih!" tambah Tayuya yang ada di sebelah Hotaru.**

**"Cih, enak saja!" bentak Karin, "kalian! Kenapa tidak membelaku sih?!" tunjuknya pada Hotaru dan Tayuya.**

'Aku sudah muak, nona sinting.' batin keduanya.

"Sudah cukup. Aku lapar! Kalau kau masih mau rebutan lanjutkan saja. Kami akan makan di tempat lain, ayo Hotaru!" ajak Tayuya tak menggubris tatapan tajam dari Karin.

"Ayo, aku juga sudah lapar." Mereka membelakangi Karin dan berjalan menjauh. Karin menahan kesal.

"Kalian..." Jari tulunjuknya menunjuk Sakura dan Ino bergantian, "kali ini kumaafkan!"

"Memang kita salah apa, ibu?" Ino membeo dengan menekan kata 'ibu' saat berbicara.

"Cih." Setelah itu Karin segera pergi dengann kaki dihentak-hentakkan.

Lalu kedua gadis berambut pirang dan merah jambu itu saling bertatapan.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Tawa mereka pecah seketika.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA PANGERAN SALJUUUUUUUU!"

"Eh? Lihat! Lihattttt!"

"Huwaaa, kakak tampan lihat kesini!"

"Hiks... aku mau mati..."

"Kyaaaaaa aku mau teriaaakkkk!"

Sakura dan Ino menghentikan tawa dan mengernyitkan alis mendengar jeritan-jeritan histeris dari para gadis. Bebarengan dua remaja itu mereka menoleh melihat objek yang membuat heboh itu. Ino menganga. Sakura melongo.

...

TBC with gajenesss XD

...

#muncul dari botol.

Hohohoho, Apa iniiiiii? XD

Btw, maaf ats keterlambatanku buat mengupdate fic ini, dikarenakan kesibukan yang merajalela(?)#sujud2. TwT

Sebenernya dari beberapa bulan lalu chap ini mau ku update tapi karena masih full amburadul dan masih sibuk tugas ini ituuuu (sibuk lagi sibuk lagi) jadi aku hiatus dan berniat update kapan2#plakk xD

Berhubung bulan ini lagi gak sibuk jadi hari ini aku update hohohoho. Dan insya' Allah bisa rutin update untuk kedepannya.

Ngomong2 chap sebelumnya ancur yah? hohoho aku gak edit soalnya yah gimana ya? Bingung ngungkapinnya#plakkGayaLo! XD

Sekali lagi maaf karena chap ini tidak memuaskan karena gaje dan hancurnya diksi, deskripsi, alur, typos, dll hehehe. Tapi untuk kedepan aku bakal berusahaaaaa untuk lebih baik lagi. Jadi maaf ya buat yang sudah menunggu fict ini #siapayangnunggu? XD ._.v

Di chap ini masih perkenalan aja kok, ehm, Untuk pair, tidak akan diubah kok. xDa

Dan, Hohoho, aku gak nyangka bakal dapet respon baik dari teman2 yang meripyu karyaku yang idenya pasaran ini. Hehe aku seneeeeng bungut rasanya. TwT

Dan maaf maafff sekali karena aku gak bisa bales ripu satu2 ._. Abis bingung mau jawab apa selain bilang 'TERIMA KASIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHH' sebanyak2nya! X'3

Errr... Mau Review lagi? Doumo Arigatou gozaimasuuuuuu. X3


End file.
